1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lighting systems and more particularly to electronic ballast circuitry for use with fluorescent lamps.
2. Background Art
A search of the background art directed to the subject matter of the present invention conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,732,460; 3,890,537; 4,168,453; 4,251,752; 4,441,053; 4,523,131; 4,677,345; 4,694,224; 5,030,887.
None of the above patents disclose, teach or claim the improved simplified solid state ballast circuitry taught by the present invention.